<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hard Day's Night by sunamaryllis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779978">A Hard Day's Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunamaryllis/pseuds/sunamaryllis'>sunamaryllis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Trans Male Character, Trans Wally West, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunamaryllis/pseuds/sunamaryllis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis is having a really crappy day. Good thing she has some stress relief waiting for her at home. </p><p>Kinktober Days 1+2: <b>Sex Toy</b> | <b>Strap-On</b> + <b>Choking</b> | <b>Deepthroat</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hard Day's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm very excited to be participating in Kinktober for the very first time! Because I'm a full-time student who also has a part-time job, however, I'm gonna make it a little easier on myself and combine prompts so I write a fic every two days instead of one. I'll probably get a lot further like this :')</p><p>Also, do not @ me about Wally playing Overwatch - this is set in 2016, when that was still relevant.</p><p>Mind the tags!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artemis was having a really shitty day.</p><p>Despite her late-night cramming, she was pretty sure she had bombed her Vietnamese Lit test. The cafeteria had run out of lettuce wraps two people ahead of her, so she had a sumptuous lunch of instant ramen and coffee from the library vending machine. She had then proceeded to spill that coffee all over her jeans in the middle of o-chem, and by the time she had returned from her desperate bathroom attempt at salvaging her pants, the lecture had become completely incomprehensible.</p><p>So when she finally arrives at her apartment, exhausted and stained, all she wants to do is eat whatever Wally had made for dinner, watch some shitty television, and pass out on the couch.</p><p>She nudges the door open with her foot. The apartment is strangely dark, the only noise coming from the television. She frowns – normally, by this time, Wally is putting out dinner.</p><p>She walks over to the living room, and sure enough, Wally is sprawled out on the couch. He’s playing Overwatch, an empty bag of chips sitting in his lap.</p><p>Artemis feels the beginnings of anger curl in her chest.</p><p>“Hey, Wally,” she says, voice tense. “What’ve you been up to?”</p><p>Wally jumps a little, glancing up from his game. “Oh! Hey babe. I didn’t realize you were home.”</p><p>“I figured.” She gestures at the bag of chips. “Is that dinner?”</p><p>“Oh, shit.” He looks down at his wristwatch. “Oh, shit! I’m so sorry babe, I totally got distracted.”</p><p>“By Overwatch.” Her tone is flat, but the anger is burning hotter than ever. “So… I’m assuming no dinner, huh?”</p><p>He gives her a sheepish grin, but his gaze falls back to the television. “Uh, you can order something on my card if you want…”</p><p>She slides her backpack off her shoulder, letting it hit the ground with a loud slam. Wally jumps again at the noise, glancing up with wide eyes. “Babe?”</p><p>“Get the strap-on.”</p><p>His eyes widen even more. “What?”</p><p>“Are you fucking deaf? Get the strap-on.”</p><p>“I’m – I’m in the middle of a match!” He gestures to the television, and her jaw clenches. Is he <em>trying </em>to piss her off more?</p><p>She reaches over, grabbing a fistful of his red hair and yanking his head back violently enough that tears spring to his eyes. She waits a beat for him to safeword – when the only sound he makes is a whimper, she snarls at him. <em>“Now.”</em></p><p>She lets go of his hair, smacking him <em>hard </em>on the back of the head. He gasps a little, but dutifully stumbles to his feet, speeding off towards the bedroom.</p><p>She begins to strip, forcefully pulling off her shoes and practically throwing them across the room. Next are her coffee-stained jeans – seeing the large, dark brown splotch only serves to fuel her anger, and she kicks off her pants unceremoniously.</p><p>She slips her underwear off, moving her hand to rub leisurely at her clit. To her surprise, she realizes that she’s already pretty damn wet. She exhales slowly, rolling her hips into her touch – maybe this is what she <em>really</em> needed tonight.</p><p>Wally suddenly appears in front of her, clothed in only a pair of boxers and dutifully holding the harness and dildo. She eyes his choice. It’s the biggest one that’s compatible with their harness, made of VixSkin, and pretty damn realistic. It’s also a near-perfect match to her darker skin tone.</p><p>She’s still too angry to actually smile, but gives a curt nod and a “good boy”. He had definitely chosen right.</p><p>Wally lets out a soft whine at the praise, obediently dropping to his knees and staring up at her. Normally she would place a grounding hand on his head, but she just stares coldly down at him. He withers a little under her gaze, shoulders hunching slightly.</p><p>“Put it on.”</p><p>He moves forward, leaning over as he begins the process of securing the harness around her hips and thighs. They’re well-practiced at this, so Wally’s movements are efficient, but Artemis notices a slight tremble in his hands. He struggles for a moment to fasten the straps on her left leg, and she sneers at him.</p><p>“Useless slut. Can’t do anything right, can you?”</p><p>He flinches at that. “I, I’m sorr–”</p><p>She doesn’t let him finish, backhanding him with a loud <em>smack!</em> He reels from the blow, falling hard on his hands.</p><p>“Did I say you could talk? Finish putting on the harness.”</p><p>When Wally looks back up at her, there’s a tear running down his face, and his cheek is ruddy from where she had struck him.</p><p>He fumbles with the last of the straps, tightening it around her leg with a soft hiss of fabric. As soon as he’s done, Artemis grabs him by the ears, yanking him forward until her cock is pressed up against his face. He gasps softly, and Artemis can’t help but think that this is where he looks best – desperate, teary-eyed, a little scared, and moments away from choking on her cock.</p><p>“You better get my cock wet,” she says, voice low and dangerous. “This is all the lube you’re getting.”</p><p>Wally chokes on a sob, but still opens his mouth without question.</p><p>Gripping the base of her cock, Artemis positions herself against his lips and slides in with a single thrust. Instantly, Wally’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and he makes a rough gurgling sound as she pushes against the back of his throat.</p><p>Artemis doesn’t give him time to adjust. She grips his ears tighter, lifting him off her cock before slamming back in. He goes limp, letting her fuck his face at a brutally fast pace. With each thrust, she pushes a little deeper, watching his throat convulse helplessly around her cock.</p><p>It’s beautiful.</p><p>“This is what you were made for,” she hisses, reveling in the way that he lets out pathetic cries every time she snaps her hips forward. “You’re just a fucking hole. Just a fleshlight for me to play with.”</p><p>Eventually, she pulls him in hard, forcing her cock past the muscle of his throat and down into his esophagus. His eyes widen as she presses his face against her hips. She hears him retch around the intrusion, making helpless little noises as his airflow is cut off.</p><p>Artemis grinds deep in his throat, letting out a low growl as the motion puts pressure on her clit.</p><p>“Fuck,” she curses, tossing her head back. She reaches down, wrapping her hand lightly around his throat – she can feel his neck bulge obscenely around her cock. “Maybe I should just stay like this, huh? Keep my cock in your throat until you pass out.”</p><p>Wally whimpers weakly, tapping her hip three times. She immediately pulls out, and Wally takes in a deep, gasping breath, which dissolves into a series of wet coughs. Spit and mucus drip from his lips onto the floor. His cheeks are covered in tear tracks, and a dull red flush has spread from his face to his chest. The blush makes his freckles stand out beautifully against his skin, and she can’t help but fondly run her thumb along his cheekbone.</p><p>“Color,” she says.</p><p>It takes a moment, but Wally eventually rasps out “Green.”</p><p>She bends down, grabbing Wally under the armpits and forcing him to his feet. He’s definitely a little weak-kneed, leaning heavily on her for support. Well, that won’t do.</p><p>She flips him around, shoving him forward. He stumbles, catching himself on the back of the couch. He stays bent over, obediently waiting for her next move.</p><p>Artemis reaches forward, yanking his shorts down to mid-thigh. She isn’t surprised at all to see that he’s wet enough that she can see slickness running down his legs. She roughly shoves two fingers into his cunt, eliciting a strangled gasp from him.</p><p>“You love this, don’t you? Being used.” She pistons her fingers in and out of him, causing slick noises to fill the air. “About the only thing you <em>can </em>do right.”</p><p>Wally ducks his head, whimpering at the onslaught of sensation. She scowls – a good reaction, but not enough. She suddenly yanks her fingers out, grabbing his hips and pushing him forward until his cunt is pressed against the edge of the couch.</p><p>He gasps, squirming as she forcefully shoves him against the rough fabric.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” She sneers. “Painful? Good. Whores like you need to be punished.”</p><p>She grips the base of her cock, slapping it against his wet cunt a few times. She sees the tremble in his shoulders as he fights to stay still, to not rock back against her.</p><p>Artemis eventually stops, pressing the head of her cock against his entrance. He inches his legs apart, letting out a pleading whimper.</p><p>“What do you want, bitch?”</p><p>He doesn’t respond, just shivers in her grip. She rears back, slapping his ass hard enough that it elicits a yelp. “I asked you a fucking question. What do you want?”</p><p>“I – I want your cock,” he sobs, voice wrecked. She furrows her brow – not good enough. Artemis spanks his ass a few more times, letting one of her blows glance against his cunt, and he lets out a pained scream.</p><p>“What do you <em>want?”</em> She repeats.</p><p>Wally hiccups. “I… I want you to punish me. Punish me with your cock.”</p><p>“Good boy,” she growls, lining up her cock and pushing in.</p><p>Despite how wet he is, Artemis only manages to get about halfway in before Wally tightens up too much to continue. Grunting in frustration, she leans over, grabbing his hair and yanking his head back. His hands scramble for purchase as she begins to thrust, each snap of her hips driving her cock deeper into his cunt.</p><p>Wally lets out pained little “<em>Ah- ah- ah-”</em>s with each thrust as Artemis forces his cunt to open up for him. She notes with some satisfaction that he’s actually staining the couch with his slick where his clit is grazing against the fabric.</p><p>She hoists his head higher, forcing him to look at the TV screen. The match has long since ended, and without any activity, the game has returned to the home screen.</p><p>“Is this what was so important, huh?” She hisses. “You just needed to play your fucking video games so bad that you completely forgot about me?”</p><p>“No, no,” he sobs, crying out as she slaps his ass again.</p><p>“Don’t fucking lie to me.” She snarls. “You forgot who you fucking belong to. You forgot that you’re my <em>bitch.”</em></p><p>She reaches forward, wrapping her hands around Wally’s throat and squeezing tightly. She can practically see the way his eyes roll back, how his tongue pathetically lolls out, the way it always does when she chokes him.</p><p>She snaps her hips forward again, grinning with dark satisfaction as she realizes that her cock is fully buried in his cunt. She grinds harshly in him, groaning at the slick noises it makes and the way that the harness rubs against her clit. She can’t believe how <em>close </em>she is – strapping Wally is always a good way to rile her up, but normally she needs a little more to actually get off.</p><p>She presses her hips harder into Wally, not missing the gurgling whimper he makes as his clit is roughly stimulated. She lets herself get lost in the sensation of the grind, her own eyes fluttering as fantasies come to her – what it would actually be like to feel Wally’s cunt tightening around her cock as she choked him, how hot and wet he would be, feeling the tip of her cock pressing right up against his cervix, how much he would sob at the feeling of hot cum filling him up–</p><p>Artemis lets out a muffled shout as she comes, hips twitching minutely into Wally as shudders wrack her body. Her toes curl in pleasure, and she has to tighten her grip on Wally’s throat so she doesn’t lose her balance from the sudden, overwhelming sensation.</p><p>As soon as she’s clearheaded enough, she releases the choke, and Wally keels over – his tiny breaths sound ragged and scratchy against his throat.</p><p>Artemis feels as though all the anger has been wrung out of her, leaving her feeling tired but satisfied. She leans over, pressing a kiss to Wally’s back. “Good boy,” she praises softly, “you were so good for me.”</p><p>Wally lets out a little whine at that. She cocks her head. “Did you come?”</p><p>He nods slightly. He’s probably nonverbal at this point, so she decides not to push him. She begins to pull out slowly, groaning with satisfaction when the head of her cock pulls free with a little <em>pop!</em></p><p>Artemis helps Wally lay down on the couch before sitting next to him, running a comforting hand over his stomach and chest. She lets her mind wander – she probably should order something in. The Thai place near campus is pretty quick to deliver…</p><p>She moves her hand down a little more, resting it on Wally’s bare pussy.</p><p>And after dinner, she could indulge in a little dessert.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>